With the rapid development of semiconductor technology, micro-electronic technology and computer technology, mobile communication has been greatly developed and applied, and global information network is quickly evolving towards Internet Protocol (IP) based Network Generation Network (NGN). An important feature of the Next Generation Network is a heterogeneous radio access network formed by coexistence of a plurality of wireless communication technologies. The heterogeneous radio access network has abundant connotations in terms of radio technologies, coverage, network architectures, network performance and the like. From the view of the coverage, the wireless network can be classified as Wide Area Network (WAN), Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), Local Area Network (LAN), Personal Area Network (PAN) and the like. From the view of the network architectures, the wireless network can be classified as Single-hop Network of Point-to-Multipoint (PMP), Multi-hop Network, Mesh Network, Ad hoc and the like. These wireless networks form stereoscopic coverage in geographic distribution so as to provide users with wireless multimedia services with abundant contents together everywhere. However, the heterogeneous network increases network coverage density and complexity of the network layout, thereby aggravating confliction between user's bandwidth requirements and rareness of the radio resources.
In view of the above circumstances, the modern mobile communication network further introduces the concept of a small base station (SBS) on the basis of a macro base station (MBS) serving as an infrastructure to provide communication access for user equipment (UE). The small base station provides signal coverage for a small cell, and can be further classified as a pico base station (PBS) covering a pico cell and a femto base station (FBS) covering a femto cell. The small base station intends to provide signal access with high quality for users within a local area and equalize load of the macro base station, thereby improving overall capacity of the network. However, as the infrastructure, the small base station has properties of lacking flexibility, and is limited by a fixed position, a limited coverage density and signal range, and when a large number of users gather out of the signal coverage of the small base station, the small base station loses utility.
Further, with continuous extension of the coverage of the user equipment, including smart phone, tablet computer, notebook computer and the like, intelligentization and data processing capabilities thereof are increasingly grow, and thus making it possible that the user equipment serves as supplementation for the infrastructure. However, the improvement of the processing capability expedites diversity of user's requirements at the same time, and thus resulting in increasingly aggravation of complexity in networking mode of the communication network.
The user equipment serving as supplementation for the infrastructure increases flexibility in networking, while aggravating complexity in management. The existing technology has proposed some selections and management for part of circumstances in the above networking modes, which either makes networking selections according to user's request or makes networking selections according to link quality. However, the problem in the existing technology lies in first, there has never been a technology which can be applied to planning of various networking nodes described above at the same time; and second, there has never been a technology which takes a problem of fairness caused by difference in roles of the user equipment into consideration.